


Sparklight

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spark Merging, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz share an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklight

**Author's Note:**

> written for Day 10 of the [](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/)**prowlxjazz** community's anniversary challenge/celebration. this short fic is NOT beta read, so do point out any problem patches.

Jazz ran his fingers reverently over the black and white plating surrounding the incandescent glow of Prowl’s spark. He basked in the soft blue light, soaking in his lover’s essence--his soul, as the humans called it--and letting it wrap him in pure feeling.

His plating tingled as Prowl’s spark pulsed, love and desire flaring across the sensitized metal along with electrical charges as the tactician’s spark reached for his mate’s. Jazz’s spark answered with equal amounts of love and desire, though the saboteur’s plating remained closed. He smiled and moved his fingers to the edges of Prowl’s spark casing instead.

Prowl gasped as he stroked along the edge. “Tease!”

“Just taking my time.” Jazz leaned down and kissed the upper edge of the spark casing, engine purring as Prowl’s spark reached for his again.

The saboteur lifted his head as his hands moved further down the edges of the casing, stroking and teasing sensors and wires. Prowl moaned at the stimulation. Jazz smiled and pressed a kiss to the tactician’s lips.

Prowl returned the kiss, reaching for Jazz’s chest plates. The saboteur caught the tactician’s hands before the other mech could coax them open and moved them up to his shoulders. Prowl made an unhappy noise, but followed the implied instructions.

Jazz rewarded him by returning his attention to his lover’s spark.

He stroked his fingers around the edge of the casing again, teasing at the sensors and enticing tendrils of spark energy toward his fingers. As the tendrils of Prowl’s essence touched his fingers, he shivered. All of his beautiful, glorious Prowl was at his fingertips in the most intimate act of trust imaginable.

His spark surged in arousal at the thought and he felt his chest plates slide open unbidden. The saboteur didn't fight the automatic system, instead deciding that it was time to stop teasing Prowl.

Jazz moved closer to his lover, finally allowing the questing tendrils of Prowl's spark come into contact with his own. He sighed softly as he felt the tactician's self begin to merge with his own, stealing away their singular identities and turning them into one single essence.

ProwlJazz pull their mate's body closer, wanting to be as close physically as they were spiritually. They held on tightly as their systems began to overheat from the energy charge building with the joined sparks. They cried out as one as the current became too much and their physical selves tripped into overload.

ProwlJazz smiled at their mate, sharing wordless love and affection before the automatic safety systems in their bodies forcefully separated them. They responded with devotion and some small amount of awe--still after so many years--that someone so opposite could love them so very much.

Prowl sighed as his logic processor overrode the rest of his programming and pulled him away from his mate. The tactician leaned backward, plates sliding closed as he slipped into recharge to recover from the spark merge.

Jazz echoed the sigh, but the smile didn't leave his face as he committed the image of Prowl's spark to his permanent memory. Once the memory of that soft blue light was safely stored, he allowed himself to fall into recharge as well.


End file.
